Final Destination
by Clark Van Maarseveen
Summary: AU. First Fic. Apakah kamu percaya pada makhluk gaib yang membisikkan kematian? Di saat kau mempercayainya, di sanalah ajalmu. RnR? KyuMin. Chap 2 UP!
1. Bagian I : Act I : Begin

**Warning :**

**Not for underage**. And, harap exit untuk yang tidak suka adegan berdarah-darah. Mungkin ini akan sangat mature. Kalau di , sudah masuk ke dalam rating **M** atau bahkan **MA**. Bagi yang masih nekat, ya silahkan :)

Terinspirasi dari film **Final Destination**. Atau mungkin Final Destination modified? Entahlah. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan karakterisasi atau mungkin sudah pernah ada yang membuat cerita yang sama dengan ini. Sungguh, ini murni hasil pemikiran saya (:

OOCness, Gajeness, Typo's, AU, Not Bashing Chara, and other. _**Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior ©** Themselves and SM Entertainment

**Final Destination** © Their film

.

.

.

**Tragedy – Suspense – Supernatural**

.

.

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

.

_Apakah kamu percaya pada makhluk gaib yang membisikkan kematian?_

_Di saat kau mempercayainya, di sanalah ajalmu._

.

**Final Destination**

**Bagian 1 : Act 1 : **_**Begin**_

.

For **Siti Maemunah** birthday =) _*lupa penname XD*_

.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu adalah pertangahan musim dingin di bulan Desember. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk sekali. Sesekali para anggota <em>boyband<em> paling terkenal itu merapatkan mantel mereka atau menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya guna mencari kehangatan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok," ucap Sungmin seraya melirik Leeteuk dengan iris hitamnya. Yang ditatap, hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membuka kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Hei, kemarilah!" kata Leeteuk pada semua personil. Mereka semua pun berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan Leeteuk sebagai pusatnya. "Ini jadwal kita besok."

"Aku harap, aku bisa bersantai di sana. Meskipun waktu untuk liburan hanya satu minggu," kata Eunhyuk sambil manyun. Membuat semua yang sedang berada di sana tertawa renyah.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan kesenangan untuk kita semua," ucap Siwon menambahkan. Mata _onyx_-nya ia alihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Salju turun lagi malam ini."

Ryeowook kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan _member_ yang lain. "Malam ini biarkan aku yang masak. Kalian siapkan saja peralatan untuk besok." Ia pun segera pergi menuju dapur.

"Oke! Jangan lama-lama, ya…" sahut Yesung seraya membaca kertas yang tadi dipegang Leeteuk. "Hei, kenapa liburan pun harus ada jadwalnya?" lanjutnya sambil membolak-balikkan kertas tadi.

"Tentu saja agar tidak kacau, Yesung," kata Ryeowook seraya mengambil paksa kertas itu dari tangan Yesung. Terlihat wajah Yesung yang merengut kesal. "Sudahlah. Kudengar, ada pergelaran teater terkenal di California besok malam ya? Bagaimana kalau kita datang?"

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum misterius. Membuat semua yang berada di sana merasa heran. "Ide yang bagus. Tapi, apa akan baik-baik saja?" kata _maknae_ itu sambil sedikit melirik Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Leeteuk lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkannya. Lagi. Senyum malaikatnya membuat suasana di _dorm_ itu menjadi damai.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Ryeowook dari arah dapur setelah setengah jam berlalu. Bersamaan dengan itu, tercium aroma makanan kesukaan mereka.

"Ayo cepat makan lalu tidur!" kata Donghae lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Tak berapa lama, _member _yang lain pun segera mengikuti—terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

Refleks, Kyuhyun pun terperanjat kaget. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Padahal, cuaca kali ini sangatlah dingin.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan _minnie_nya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, hawa di sini sangat dingin."

Sungmin pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya lalu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya bangun. "Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Hn."

Mereka semua pun segera menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan Ryeowook. Tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi setelah malam ini berlalu.

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○**

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Pagi hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Burung-burung berkicau riang seraya turut senang atas kegiatan yang akan diadakan oleh ketiga belas _member boyband_ terkenal itu.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin sudah semuanya kau bawa?" kata Sungmin seraya mengernyit heran melihat koper Kyuhyun yang tak banyak membawa barang bawaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau pikir mau pindah rumah, eh?" ucap _maknae_ itu ketus. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh terus menjalari hatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus kencang. Lelaki beriris _onyx _itu melihat sebentar ke arah salju yang jatuh dari pohon.

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin lalu segera menyusul teman-temannya menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke pesawat khusus yang dipesan Leeteuk untuk teman-temannya.

"Ah, Minnie, tunggu!" Kyuhyun pun segera mengejar Sungmin dengan koper yang menurutnya cukup merepotkan ini.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" kata Leeteuk mengecek peralatan dan _member_ yang sudah siap di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Kangin dengan penuh semangat. "Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama."

"Aku setuju dengan Kangin. Ayo berangkat! Sepertinya kita semua sudah siap!" kata Kibum seraya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tentu saja!" Leeteuk pun segera duduk di kursinya. Berselang beberapa detik mobil pribadi milik Super Junior itu pun segera melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka semua akhirnya larut dalam kesenangan masing-masing.

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○**

Dua jam berlalu. Setelah sekian lama menunggu dalam kebosanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan—California. Salah satu tempat yang cocok untuk para bintang di seluruh dunia. Negara bagian Amerika Serikat itu memang Negara yang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri.

Omni Los Angeles Hotel—itulah papan nama yang terpajang dengan besar di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sangat megah. Sudah dipastikan bahwa siapapun yang datang ke sana adalah orang-orang kelas atas setingkat pejabat.

"Baiklah, dengarkan semuanya," ucap Leeteuk memberi instruksi lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sungmin, kau tidur dengan—"

"—aku akan sekamar dengan Kyu," potong Sungmin cepat yang hanya mendapat anggukan setuju dari _leader_-nya itu.

"Aku dengan Eunhyuk," ucap Donghae yang telah menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Sang _leader_ hanya mendesah pelan dengan tatapan seolah berkata _'Lalu kalian ingin dengan siapa?'_

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Leeteuk, Siwon pun menjawab dengan entengnya. "Semuanya terserah padamu. Aku bisa tidur dengan siapapun."

Leeteuk akhirnya mengalah dan kembali membuka mulutnya—siap untuk berbicara. "Aku tidur sendiri, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, Siwon dengan Kibum, Kangin dengan Hangeng, dan sisanya Heechul dengan Shindong. Setuju?"

Semua yang berada di sana hanya mengangguk—ada yang pasrah dengan apa yang diputuskan _leader_ mereka, tapi ada juga yang senang dengan teman sekamar pilihan Leeteuk itu.

Tak berselang berapa lama, mereka pun segera memasuki kamar masing-masing yang berderet dari kanan dengan Leeteuk yang menempati kamar pertama.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Korea ia tetap saja diam.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum lembut pada _namja_ penyuka warna pink di depannya ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie."

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan membuat jus stroberi."

"Kurasa segelas jus stroberi bisa membuatku tenang," sahut Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk ukuran _king size_ itu. Matanya seolah mengintrogasi ruangan yang mulai saat ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan akan menjadi kamar tidurnya bersama Sungmin.

Sudut kiri matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan _'Death'_ di sebotol vodka yang sudah tersedia untuk para tamu. Sebelah alisnya mengkerut heran. _'Bir macam apa itu?'_ batinnya terus termenung menatap sebotol vodka yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

**Driiing… driiing…**

Suara blender dari arah dapur terdengar nyaring. Kyuhyun pun mengganti objek pandangannya menuju ke arah dapur yang berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan ranjang tempat tidurnya. Di sana terlihat seorang namja berpakaian pink sedang menyiapkan dua buah gelas jus di dekat blender.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia masih terfokus pada kegiatan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah mengambil piring lalu meletakkan dua potong _cake_ dari dalam kardus—yang dibawanya—ke atas piring tersebut.

**Praaang**

Seketika lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika dilihatnya piring lain yang dibawa Sungmin jatuh ke lantai—yang sayangnya juga mengenai kaki mulus _namja_ manis itu. Reflkes_, maknae_ itu pun langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ne, Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Dibantunya perlahan Sungmin menuju kursi di sudut dapur kecilnya itu. "Biar kuambilkan kotak P3K."

"Kyu—" Sungmin menarik ujung baju putih Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu akan pergi meninggalkannyaa. "—aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mendengus tertahan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat manik hitam milik Minnienya itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'baik-baik saja'? Jelas-jelas kau itu terluka," rutuk _maknae_ itu lalu segera mengambil kotak P3K tanpa izin dari Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun pun segera kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Bukankah nanti malam kita akan menonton teater terkenal itu?" ujarnya seraya mulai mengobati luka di kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut sebal. Wajahnya yang cemberut itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas lalu mengusap-ngusap rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Ya. Tapi sebaiknya kita bersihkan diri dulu," kata Sungmin lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah yakin lukanya sudah membaik.

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○**

Malam pun datang. Cahaya bintang yang terbias sinar bulan samar-samar bisa dilihat—meskipun malam ini adalah malam natal, tapi salju tidak turun. Atau mungkin belum turun?

Ketiga belas _member_ Super Junior itu saat ini tengah berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk—mengingat bahwa Leeteuk tidur sendirian dan juga kamarnyalah yang paling luas.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Kita kesini itu untuk liburan!" ujar Heechul bersungut-sungut menanggapi informasi yang baru saja disampaikan Leeteuk.

"Tapi hargailah sedikit umat yang beragama, Hee! Hanya bernyanyi!" kata Siwon menanggapi. Tanda siku empat sudah muncul di sudut keningnya.

"Sudah," sahut Kibum menengahi. "Ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk kita bisa bernyanyi di malam natal dan sebagai tamu istimewa."

"Hee, semuanya setuju! Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah!" kata Kangin menimpali. Raut wajahnya merasa kurang senang dengan perseteruan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di antara mereka.

"Bersiaplah. Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi!" ucap Leeteuk menyimpulkan. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar seperti ini terus—hanya membuang waktu saja, asumsinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

'_Cina Mann Theater'_

—sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah dengan gedung yang berlantai lima. Kaca-kacanya sangat mengkilap. Apalagi ditambah hiasan natal yang begitu mencolok malam ini. indah sekali—itulah kesan pertama para personil _boyband_ terkenal itu ketika pertama kali tiba.

Angin berhembus kencang saat Kyuhyun melihat ke atas gedung yang dibuat lancip itu. Di sekelilingnya banyak sekali lampu kerlap-kerlip—tak lupa pohon natal yang di atas puncaknya terdapat bintang yang bersinar.

Manik hitamnya ia alihkan pada dua orang anak lelaki yang sedang bermain lampu kerlap-kerlip itu—yang langsung kena marah petugas teater. _'Ada-ada saja'_—batinnya.

"Kyu, ayo masuk! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" ucap Sungmin kelewat jengkel. Karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat keadaan sekitar. Terpesona, mungkin? Atau?

"Eh, _mian_. Ayo masuk!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik lengan Sungmin yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin itu.

Semua pengunjung telah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing—termasuk ketiga belas personil Super Junior itu. Mereka mendapatkan tempat khusus di depan saat pementasan berlangsung.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampiri mereka lalu bertanya dengan sopan, "Maaf Tuan. Bagaimana jika kalian segera mempersiapkannya di belakang panggung?" Senyuman manis masih tercipta di sudut bibirnya—yang setelah dilihat bahwa ia adalah ketua pelaksana acara ini.

"Tentu saja," sahut Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikat yang tercetak di bibir manisnya. "Ayo kawan!"

Mereka semua akhirnya mengikuti lelaki paruh baya itu menuju ke belakang panggung. Saat melewati bangku penonton, ia melihat anak kecil yang tadi dilihatnya di luar. Namun, kali ini mereka tengah memainkan beberapa perlengkapan penunjang teater seperti _sound system_ dan layar penutup juga kawat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku saja, atau udara di sini terasa semakin dingin?" sahut Hangeng di tengah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Diusap-usapkannya kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin itu guna mencari kehangatan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Padahal, tadi aku melihat bulan," kata Kyuhyun menanggapi. "Apa salju sudah turun ya?"

"Kurasa begitu," ucap Yesung seraya meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan panitia untuk mereka. "Untung mantelku tebal sekali."

Di tengah pembicaraan tanpa topik itu, datanglah Leeteuk dari arah pintu dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kita akan tampil sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah," kata Heechul lalu membuang ke sembarang arah botol bekas air mineral yang telah habis diminum olehnya itu.

Tanpa sengaja, botol itu terus menggelending sampai ke balik layar dan menyenggol kayu lalu terjatuh mengenai ember berisi air di sampingnya. Ember itu lalu terjatuh dan airnya menggenangi hampir seluruh daerah di sudut ruangan. Celakanya, listrik pengendali penerangan acara ini berada di sana—di bawah, dekat lantai.

.

"Inilah bintang tamu kita dari Korea, Super Junior!" sahut sang MC dan ditanggapi dengan riuh tepuk tangan.

Seketika, tirai penutup itu pun terbuka perlahan. Tidak ada yang menyadari, bahwa kawat penyangga sebelah kiri dari tirai itu sudah rusak.

—krek, sebelahnya sudah terjatuh lalu menimpa tumpukan kaset di atasnya. Karena penyangga kaset itu tidak kuat, maka kayu yang diatasnya terjatuh dan menimpa pengatur utama penerangan di sana.

_**Zzzrth, zzrrth, zraaash…**_

.

.

.

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan untuk acara special ini adalah White Christmas—cocok untuk tema natal meskipun secara mendadak ini.

"Halo semuanya!" sahut Leeteuk bersemangat. "Malam ini kami akan membawakan lagu yang special, yaitu White Christmas!"

Seluruh penonton yang di aula itu pun bertepuk tangan. Yang tak lama setelah dentuman lagu mulai dibunyikan, mereka langsung diam seketika.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berkesan untuknya dan juga personil super junior yang lain. Manik hitam legamnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain kembang api. Di dalam gedung, eh?

Pikirannya pun mulai berimajinasi liar. Seharusnya, anak tadi tidak boleh berada di sini. Itu sangat berbahaya dan cukup beresiko tinggi.

'_Hah… ya sudahlah,'_ batinnya pasrah. Tapi manik hitam legamnya itu tidak bisa lepas dari si anak kecil tadi—meskipun saat ini ia sudah berada di tengah panggung dan mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu yang sangat indah itu.

Di saat akan memasuki reff, tiba-tiba saja kembang api yang dimainkan anak kecil tadi terjatuh ke atas _sound system_ tadi. Tak berapa lama, ledakan pun terjadi yang membuat seluruh personil langsung terdiam. Begitu juga penonton yang langsung berhamburan keluar area gedung.

"Semuanya ayo lari ke sini!" teriak Leeteuk tegas. Semuanya pun langsung berlari mengikuti sang _leader_.

Namun naasnya, Heechul yang berada paling belakang tersandung kawat yang melintang akibat tirai yang terputus tadi. Tubuhnya oleng lalu menimpa Kangin yang kebetulan berada di depannya.

**DHUAAARRR**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari arah belakang panggung. Api pun semakin menjalar dengan ganasnya.

**TRAAANG!**

Besi penyangga di atas lalu terjatuh dan sukses menimpa tubuh Hecchul dan setengah tubuh Kangin hingga remuk redam. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah dan baju yang berlumuran darah Heechul dan Kangin yang bermuncratan.

"AYO!" bentak Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dengan paksa. Diseretnya _namja_ penuka warna pink itu menuju pintu keluar yang letaknya sangat jauh.

**KRAAAK! BRUUUGH!**

"AAAKKKH!" jeritan seseorang langsung menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan mendadak. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, wajahnya langsung memucat.

Hangeng. Ryeowook. Shindong. Kibum.

Keempat temannya itu meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Hangeng tewas dengan mulut tertusuk besi yang salah satu ujungnya masih menancap di atas atap.

Ryeowook, tewas dengan tubuh terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dari kawat yang melintang di tengah-tengah panggung.

Shindong, tewas dengan tubuh remuk redam tertimpa beton yang terjatuh akibat ledakan hebat tadi.

Kibum, tewas dengan tubuh telentang yang di atasnya terdapat banyak serpihan kaca menancap dan tubuh yang sudah mulai terbakar.

Seiring dengan serentetan insiden itu, api pun semakin berkobar. Puing-puing atap mulai berjatuhan. Kawat-kawat penyangga melintang di mana-mana. Ledakan-ledakan hebat pun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

Semua orang yang berada di sana semakin panik karena tak kunjung keluar dari aula. Pantas saja, mereka tak sabaran keluar sehingga banyak yang tewas terinjak maupun tertimpa puing-puing atap.

**BRAAAK!**

Kaki Eunhyuk tersandung mayat yang bergelimpangan sehingga tubuhnya terpental ke ujung tembok. Dan—

—**GREB!**

Punggungnya sukses tertusuk besi yang berada di sana. Darah segar itu kembali bermuncaratan dari mulutnya.

"INI GILA!" teriak Yesung frustasi. Bukannya keluar bersama Leeteuk, ia justru berbalik arah—masuk kembali ke dalam aula.

"Hentikan!" teriak Donghae yang ikut menyusul. "Kau akan mati!"

"A—" Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah ambruk duluan. Beberapa detik sebelumya, sebuah lampu yang lepas menerjang tubuhnya. Dengan ganas, lampu itu membuat tubuh Yesung hancur tak berbentuk dengan kepala yang hancur. Darah segar kembali mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Demi Tuhan, malam Natal macam apa ini?" gerutu Siwon sambil terus berlari bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Donghae?" Ia lalu membalikkan badannya mencari sosok rekan satu timnya itu.

"Siwon, cepat!" teriak Leeteuk yang sudah mendahului Siwon.

**DHUUUAAARRR!**

Suara ledakan itu terdengar kembali. Gedung itu perlahan sudah mulai runtuh. Si jago merah berkobar saling bersahutan dengan salju yang turun dari langit.

**KRAAAK!**

"Hyung…" sahut Sungmin saat melihat Leeteuk terdiam di belakangnya. "Ada a… pa?"

Dalam sepersekian detik cepatnya, tubuh Siwon kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Belahan besi yang tadi terlempar akibat ledakan sukses menembus dan membelah tubuh _six pack_-nya.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh! Ayo cepat keluar!" bentak Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Begitu pula Leeteuk yang lalu membalikan badannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Aku…"

**JREEEB! CRAAAT!**

Entah bagaimana bisa, baling-baling kipas yang berada di atas Leeteuk itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas, menimpa tubuh puith persolennya lalu mengoyaknya tanpa ampun. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh sang _leader_ itu sudah hancur lebur—seperti daging yang dihaluskan.

"Ayo Minnie, cepat!"

"Aa…"

**BRUUUK! KRAAAK!**

Sebelum mereka sempat lari, jalan di depannya sudah terisolasi dengan tumpukan beton yang terjatuh.

"Sial!" gumam Kyuhyun emosi. "Sung…" Tak dapat dilanjutkan kata-katanya itu. Dia, Lee Sungmin, orang yang sangat berharga baginya telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan sebilah kaca menancap pada kepalanya dan sepotong besi yang menghantam bagian perut sampai kaki.

**Zraaash!**

Lampu semuanya padam. Begitu juga tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai melemas dan kemudian tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEG!<strong>_

"Halo semuanya!" sahut Leeteuk bersemangat. "Malam ini kami akan membawakan lagu yang special, yaitu White Christmas!"

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" sahut Sungmin cemas saat melihat perubahan raut muka yang signifikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Semua penonton diam," gumam Kyuhyun dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Iris hitam legamnya ia alihkan ke arah kanan. Dan benar saja, di sana terlihat dua anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Kyu?"

"Mereka bermain kembang api!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"KYU!" bentak Sungmin yang berhasil membuat konser itu terhenti seketika. "Kenapa?"

"KITA HARUS CEPAT KELUAR!" perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari penonton dan tatapan kesal dari rekan satu timnya.

"Hey!" teriak Leeteuk yang kemudian segera menyusul Kyuhyun keluar dari arena. Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae pun mengikutinya karena merasa penasaran.

"Sungie!" teriak Ryeowook yang hendak mengejar Yesung. Namun Siwon dengan cepat menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja yang kejar!" Dan tanpa mendengar kalimat protes yang meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook, Siwon pun bergegas menyul rekan-rekannya yang sudah pergi begitu saja.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ledakan yang sangat kencang terjadi di sana.

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" protes Sungmin dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hey kalian!" Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di luar gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya kau ingin merusak suasana indah ini," sahut Yesung datar. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus itu.

"Gedung ini akan hancur! Kalian semua akan mati!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada ketakutan. Wajahnya tak pernah terlihat sekusut ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan ber—"

**DHUAAAR! BRAAAK! TRAAANG!**

Keributan terjadi di dalam sana. Api-api mulai menjalar—melahap apapun yang dilewatinya tanpa ampun. Puncak gedung yang tinggi itu perlahan-lahan ambruk yang menyisakan kobaran api dengan sangat dahsyat.

"KAU LIHAT?" ucap _evil maknae_ itu dengan emosi berlipat. Semuanya hanya terdiam. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Personil Super Junior kini hanya tinggal mereka bertujuh; Leeteuk, Siwon, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Teman kita ada di dalam, HAH?" teriak Siwon emosi. Matanya menyiratkan banyak emosi yang tak terbaca. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" bentak Leeteuk yang membuat keduanya terdiam. Perlahan, cekalan tangan Siwon pun terlepas.

"Kyu…" sahut Sungmin parau. Air mata sudah turun dari pelupuknya. Perlahan, personil yang lainnya pun ikut menangis dan beberapa jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

**NGIUUUNG…**

Tak berapa lama, datanglah mobil pemadam kebakaran, ambulans, dan tentu saja polisi. Oh, tak lupa FBI pun ikut datang.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang di malam yang dingin itu. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang indah dengan penuh berkah Tuhan, kini harus menjadi malam mencekam yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah.

Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang mulai menurunkan saljunya. Ia lalu menutup matanya perlahan. _'Ada apakah ini?'_

.

.

.

**Ơ̴̴̴̴̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴͡ To be continued… Ơ̴̴̴̴̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴͡**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor's **A**rea!

Halllloooo :D

Apa kabar semuanya? *basabasi* Perkenalkan, umm saya author baru di fandom ini :) sebenarnya ini adalah akun collab, tapi tak apalah saya publish di sini^^ ini juga atas saran rekan saya, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka!

Ohya, fic ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk Siti Maemunah :* happy birthday sayaaang^^ juga untuk Kitsune Diaz yang selalu ada untuk saya! Maaf ya Maey, ceritanya aku jadiin begini ^^a hehe…

Maaf mengecewakan m(_ _)m temans, doakan saya ya biar nanti UN lulus dengan nilai sempurna agar bisa dengan cepat mengupdate fic ini =) maaf banget untuk sebulan ke depan saya tidak akan mengupdatenya dulu~ miaaaan~

.

Ah, saya rasa cukup sekian saja! Terima kasih sudah membaca =) berhubung ini adalah fic SuJu pertama saya, bolehkah saya minta kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai semua? xDD

.

.

Ah, gomawooooo~

.

.

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

.

_Review please? :)_


	2. Bagian 2 : Act 2 : 2412

_Angin kembali berhembus kencang di malam yang dingin itu. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang indah dengan penuh berkah Tuhan, kini harus menjadi malam mencekam yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah._

_Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang mulai menurunkan saljunya. Ia lalu menutup matanya perlahan. 'Ada apa ini?'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning :<strong>

**Not for underage**. And, harap exit untuk yang tidak suka adegan berdarah-darah. Mungkin ini akan sangat mature.

Terinspirasi dari film **Final Destination**. Atau mungkin Final Destination modified? Entahlah. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan karakterisasi atau mungkin sudah pernah ada yang membuat cerita yang sama dengan ini. Sungguh, ini murni hasil pemikiran saya (:

OOCness, Gajeness, Typo's, AU, Not Bashing Chara, and other. _**Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior ©** Themselves and SM Entertainment

**B2ST** © Themselves and Cube Entertainment

**Final Destination** © Their film

.

.

.

**Tragedy – Suspense – Supernatural**

.

_Apakah kamu percaya pada makhluk gaib yang membisikkan kematian?_

_Di saat kau mempercayainya, di sanalah ajalmu._

..

For **Siti Maemunah** birthday =) _*lupa penname XD*_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FBI Headquarter, 11.00 p.m.<strong>

Hening.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Semuanya masih terdiam lemas dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah mereka. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih terus berputar di kepala. Sungguh, sebuah kejadian yang sangat tak disangka-sangka.

_**Kriiiettt…**_

Seseorang dengan perawakan yang tinggi tegap berjalan memasuki ruangan yang beraura gelap itu. Tampangnya yang datar, dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang tajam sangat mencirikan bahwa ia adalah seorang polisi yang berwibawa.

Di belakangnya, tiga orang lelaki dengan perawakan yang hampir sama dengannya, berjalan mengikuti langkah sang polisi. Tiga orang itu tidak terlihat seperti polisi, mungkin seorang agen rahasia atau apalah itu yang menangani kasus kriminal.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Leeteuk pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah juga ketakutan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti hatinya, kini berangsur-angsur menghilang. Karena percuma saja ia terus terpuruk, hal itu tak akan membuat waktu kembali berputar dan menjadikan semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Ehm," Polisi berperawakan gagah itu berdehem pelan, mencoba mencari perhatian orang-orang penting—yang malang—di sekelilingnya. Raut ketakutan masih terlihat jelas di sana.

"Perkenalkan, saya Inspektur Doojoon, dari kepolisian pusat Amerika. Unit Satu, Divisi Pembunuhan dan Kasus Berat," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah yang begitu tenang seolah-olah kasus ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua masih membisu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara rasa takut yang tiada berujung dan juga seperti sedang memperhatikan dengan khidmat beberapa orang kepolisian di depannya.

"Setelah melihat lokasi kejadian dan bukti-bukti di lokasi, juga kesaksian dari kalian semua, kami rasa ini adalah murni kecelakaan," sahut salah seorang lelaki tadi yang datang bersama Inspektur Doojoon.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyuhyun menyipit tak suka. Giginya bergemelutuk pelan menahan emosi. "Sepertinya, semua kejadin tadi sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakannya! Dan aku juga melihatnya!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kami butuh banyak waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya," Menghela napas sejenak, Leeteuk lalu melihat wajah rekan-rekannya. "Jadi, apakah kasus ini akan dilanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih tinggi?"

"—dilanjutkan ke tahap penyelidikan atau apalah itu," ucap Siwon masih dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi tak ada satupun bukti yang membuat kami harus melanjutkan penyelidikan," ucap salah seorang lagi.

"Junhyung benar. Mustahil jika ini kriminal yang direncanakan. Tak ada bukti yang mengarah padanya. Inspektur Junhyung dan Gikwang sudah menelusuri lokasi secara detail." Seorang detektif kepolisian turut membenarkan penuturan Junhyung—lelaki yang tadi datang bersama Doojoon.

"Akh! Berlama-lama di sini bisa membuat kita gila! Apakah kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang?" ujar Donghae sarkastik. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Hampir saja, hampir! Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya akan kembali terjatuh.

Semuanya diam.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Leeteuk yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, menatap intens rekannya satu persatu.

Di kursi sebelah kanan pojok. Siwon duduk sendiriran dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang mengepal. Ia lebih memilih duduk sendiri agar bisa lebih tenang menghadapi insiden tiba-tiba tadi.

Di kursi dekat pintu. Eunhyuk yang diam membisu serta Donghae dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Di kursi sebelah kiri pojok. Kyuhyun yang terus menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ditemani oleh Sungmin yang berusaha meyakinkan _evil maknae_ itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan di kursi sebelah kanan dekat dengan kursi petugas kepolisian. Di sanalah sang _leader_ duduk. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat Yesung yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan mata yang terpejam.

Leeteuk bingung harus bagaimana. Antara sedih, kecewa, marah, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi inilah permainan takdir yang kejam. Ya, sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain-main bersama mereka.

Siapa yang menentang takdir, maka kematian adalah balasannya…

* * *

><p><strong>Final Destination<strong>

.

**Bagian 2 : Act 2 :** _2 + 4 = 12_

.

.

_Ini adalah permainan takdir. Salah langkah, maka kau akan terjebak selamanya._

_Kau tak bisa mundur sebelum memecahkan kode kematian ini._

_2 + 4 = 12_

_Menurutmu, angka itu merujuk pada siapa?_

_Karena yang selanjutnya adalah dia yang memiliki angka ini…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byuuur<strong>_

Suara guyuran shower terdengar nyaring dari dalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Sekitar pukul dua belas malam mereka baru bisa pulang dengan tenang ke hotel dan tidur nyenyak di kasur yang empuk. Dan menganggap bahwa semua yang terjadi malam ini adalah mimpi buruk di malam natal.

Oh ya, natal kali ini adalah natal terburuk sepanjang sejarah mereka hidup di dunia ini. Tak ada kado, tak ada pohon natal, tak ada hiasan, dan lain sebagainya. Yang ada hanyalah darah, jeritan dan tangisan yang begitu mengiris hati.

"Kyu, sudah belum mandinya? Sudah kusiapkan roti panggang dan susu untuk makan malam kita," sahut Sungmin dari dalam dapur yang masih sibuk membuat roti dan susu layaknya seorang 'ibu rumah tangga'.

"_Ne_," Kyuhyun menyahut pelan dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, sosoknya sudah berada di dapur dan bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang siap menyantap makanannya.

"Apa kau tidak takut gendut makan malam-malam begini?" sahut Kyuhyun cuek seraya duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Sungmin.

Empat tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi pecinta warna _pink_ tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, tanda tak terima pendapat Kyuhyun barusan.

"Daripada kau mati kelaparan, sebaiknya cepat makan!" jawab Sungmin jengkel. Ia kemudian melahap rotinya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Hahaha… ya sudah cepat habiskan dan tidur," kekeh _evil maknae _itu _plus_ dengan seringai mengejeknya. Ia tetap bergeming, meskipun Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ini-tidak-lucu-Kyu'.

***"*"*"*"***

Matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang saat Leeteuk bersama kawan-kawannya berada di acara pemakaman masal sekaligus acara mengenang mereka yang tewas pada tragedi semalam di Cina Mann Theatre.

Para personil boyband itu hanya tertunduk lemas dengan sesekali menyeka buliran air mata yang keluar dari manik mereka.

Acara itu tidak berlangsung cukup lama. Setelah selesai, mereka kemudian menyimpan setangkai bunga mawar putih di depan foto para korban sebagai bentuk penghargaan terakhirnya.

"Setelah ini… kita harus bagaimana?" ucap Yesung memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Iris hitamnya masih terpaku pada foto rekan-rekannya yang tewas dalam kejadian mengerikan semalam.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang, kita pulang lalu berkumpul di kamarku, ya!" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan teman-temannya. Menghela napas sejenak, ia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku.

"Hei, _chakkaman_!" teriak Siwon lalu berlari mengejar sang _leader_ yang sudah jauh berada di depannya.

Seperti disadarkan dari tidur panjangnya, mereka pun segera berjalan menyusul Leeteuk dan Siwon yang sudah jauh berada di depan mereka.

"Kyu, menurutmu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Sungmin pelan dengan wajah imutnya yang menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang begitu besar.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Entahlah. Kuharap kejadian mengerikan itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagi kita."

_Namja_ di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya dalam keheningan.

_**BUKK**_

"Hey, kau!" teriak Yesung dengan berang. Serentak, mereka pun melihat ke arah Yesung yang tengah menatap seorang bocah dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh.

"_S-sorry, Sir_," ucap bocah laki-laki itu kemudian berlari bersama kedua temannya yang juga merasa ketakutan dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Yesung.

"Kau terlalu kejam," sahut Eunhyuk sambil meringis menahan tawa.

"Itu hanya kaleng. Bagaimana jika ada batu besar yang menimpa kepalamu, _Hyung_?"

Yesung hanya melirik sekilas Donghae yang cekikikan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih punya perasaan untuk tidak tertawa di saat rekan-rekannya sedang berduka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di barisan paling belakang hanya tersenyum geli melihat rekannya. Setidaknya, suasana di antara sudah mulai kembali seperti semula.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Kyuhyun. _Evil maknae_ itu terlihat sedang terfokus pada kaleng minuman yang tadi mengenai kepala Yesung, yang kini berada di dekat sebuah plang bertuliskan **'24****th**** Victoria Street'.**

"Hm…" gumam Kyuhyun saat menyadari ternyata kaleng tadi adalah sekaleng vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang tidak biasanya, yakni dua puluh empat persen. Ia lantas berpikir, apakah anak sekecil tadi sudah boleh meminum sekaleng vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi bagi anak-anak?

"Cepatlah sedikit! Sepertinya sebentar lagi salju akan turun," kata Donghae yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Ah, _ne_!" _Maknae_ itupun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera berlari mengejar Sungmin yang juga ternyata sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

***"*"*"*"***

"Aku ingin pulang, _Hyung_," sahut Sungmin dengan wajah ditekuk. Sangat mirip dengan anak kecil yang sedang memohon dibelikan mainan pada ayahnya.

"Kau yakin? Waktu kita untuk liburan masih sampai awal tahun nanti."

"Sepertinya seru menghabiskan malam tahun baru di pantai dekat sini. Benarkan, _Hyung_? Hahaha…" canda Siwon seraya menyesap secangkir teh hijau hangat guna menghilangkan rasa kedinginannya.

"Kau ini. Di pantai pasti ramai sekali," gerutu Donghae yang masih tetap dengan posisinya di dekat jendela dengan memeluk boneka _angry birds_ favoritnya Siwon.

Sesampainya mereka di hotel tempat mereka menginap, dan setelah menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing. Sesuai dengan janji mereka pun segera berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk. Yah, berhubung kamar sang _leader_lah yang paling luas.

"Hey, bagaimana jika besok kita berkunjung ke _Hollywood Walk Of Fame_? Aku penasaran sekali," celetuk Yesung yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah wisata yang disediakan oleh hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Kau membaca majalah? Memangnya kau mengerti bahasanya?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh. Diikuti kikikan lucu dari yang lainnya juga.

"Sudah-sudah. Kenapa malah jadi ribut?" ujar Leeteuk menengahi pertengkaran tidak jelas di antara mereka. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat bersyukur ternyata tragedi kemarin tidak membuat semangat rekan-rekannya yang selamat menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, jadinya kita pulang kapan, _Hyuuuung_?" kata Sungmin yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tergantung. Tapi sepertinya usulan Yesung tidak terlalu buruk. Bukankah kita kesini untuk liburan?" jawab Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikatnya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Yesung yang wajahnya langsung cerah.

"_Hyung_, kau penasaran ingin melihat-lihat bangunannya, atau penasaran ingin melihat-lihat artisnya, hm?" Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengejek Yesung. Wajah yang tadinya secerah mentari pagi itu kini buram seburam awan mendung di pagi hari.

"Hahaha…" Serentak semua yang berada di sana pun tertawa, yang membuat wajah Yesung semakin mendung saja.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang kalian beres-beres saja dulu di kamar kalian masing-masing," kata Leeteuk bijak sambil sedikit meringis menahan tawa. Tidak etis kelihatannya jika seorang _leader_ juga menertawakan kesalahan anggotanya, dan bukannya meredam kekacauan yang ada.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!" kata Kyuhyun datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Pokoknya, jangan sampai ada yang terlambat. Sekarang bersenang-senanglah!" teriak Leeteuk penuh semangat.

Semuanya pun menjawab serentak. "_Ne_!"

***"*"*"*"***

"Kyu, mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja. Tega sekali _leader_ kita itu tidak memberikan makanan apapun," dengus Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengganti-ganti _channel_ di televisi. "Tidak ada yang seru."

"Kita kan sudah besar. Lagipula, sepertinya _Hyung_ masih terpukul dengan kejadian kemarin, dan pasti butuh banyak tenaga untuk memikirkan masa depan kita nantinya."

"Terserah. Aku lelah, Minnie. Aku ingin cepat tidur."

_Namja_ penyuka warna _pink_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu sang _maknae_ kesayangannya menjadi pendiam dan begitu dingin.

"Eh, Kyu. Coba lihat koran ini," kata Sungmin seraya mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyesap segelas kopi panas.

"_Mwo_?"

"Hm…" Sungmin membolak-balikkan Koran itu dengan serius. Ia kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tidak jelas. "Bukankah teka-teki ini menarik?"

"Apanya yang menarik?"

"Dua ditambah empat sama dengan dua belas. Bukankah dua dan empat juga kelipatan dari dua belas? Ayolah, kau kan jenius, Kyu. Masa yang begini saja tidak tahu! Dasar payah!" cibir Minnie kesayangan sang _maknae_ itu yang berhasil membuatnya mengerutkan dahi kesal.

_**BRAKK**_

"Eh, apa itu?" ucap Sungmin kaget. Koran yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Bagian atas Koran itu memperlihatkan berita yang sebagian halamannya tertekuk.

'_The Day After Tomorrow'_ adalah judul yang menjadi topik dari halaman itu. Film horror yang sangat terkenal ini diberitakan akan membuat sekuel keduanya bulan agustus mendatang.

'_**24 hours with scream. Coming soon at August 24**__**th**__** 2012'**_

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat berita itu. Sekelebat bayangan aneh datang begitu saja. Membuat remot yang berada di tangannya terjatuh, yang kini tangannya sudah berada di kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencengkram tempurung kepalanya, seakan-akan sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Tadi hanya suara angin. Aku lupa menutup jendela," sahut Sungmin seraya berlari kecil ke tempat Kyuhyun terduduk setelah menutup jendela yang terbanting angin malam tadi.

"_A-anni_. Aku hanya kurang tidur," elak Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya bersama Sungmin. "Kau makanlah dulu. Aku tidur duluan."

_Namja_ berwajah imut itu hanya berdiri melongo. Karena tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun sudah mengambil alih tempat tidur mereka dan memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Kini ia hanya sendirian yang hanya ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan bahan makanan yang belum diolah.

"Awas, kau!"

Dengan cemberut Sungmin pun membereskan kamarnya yang cukup berantakan itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera menyusul sang _maknae_ ke alam mimpi.

_**Tik tik tik**_

Denting jam begitu jelas terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam waktu setempat. Tapi Kyuhyun masih juga terjaga dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya, ia tadi tidak benar-benamengantuk, sehingga kini ia harus berpura-pura tidur karena tidak mau mendapatkan serangkain pertanyaan dari Sungmin yang pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Sekilas bayangan tentang kejadian kemarin malam terlintas kembali di ingatannya. Di mana seluruh rangkaian kematian yang dilihatnya sungguh sangat mengerikan. Untung saja ia bisa selamat dari tragedi mencekam itu. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak membaik sedikitpun.

_**DEG**_

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar menjulang dengan hiasan yang begitu mencolok. Kemudian ia berpindah dengan cepat menuju tempat parkir di mana teman-temannya berada dan…

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" teriaknya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin terbangun.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin cemas seraya mengambilkan segelas air putih untuknya.

"_Anny_. Ha-hanya mimpi," kilah _evil_ _maknae_ itu masih dengan tangan memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut pusing. Ia yakin, jika yang dilihatnya barusan bukanlah mimpi, melainkan kejadian yang sepertinya pernah atau mungkin akan ia alami. Itu begitu nyata.

"Kau membuatku cemas," gerutu Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut khasnya. "Sekarang, tidur lagi. Kau sudah baikan, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Sungmin pun menidurkan kembali tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah untuk bangun semalam ini. Diikuti si _evil maknae_ yang mencoba untuk terlelap meskipun sebentar saja.

***"*"*"*"***

"KYU BANGUN!" teriak Sungmin menyerah. Entah telah keberapa kali dirinya berteriak, tapi si _maknae_ tersayangnya itu masih dengan tenang bergulung dengan selimut yang menyelimutinya.

"Enggh… apa sih? Aku masih ngantuk," gerutu Kyuhyun yang bukannya bangun malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Bangun cepat, sudah pagi! Atau ingin kupanggilkan _Hyung_, eh?" ancam Sungmin dengan raut wajah antara kesal dan geli.

"Baiklah."

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Dan dengan langkah yang diseret, ia memasuki kamar mandinya.

Di samping itu, Sungmin sudah menyeringai lebar menahan tawa. Setidaknya sedikit hatinya berkata bahwa seevil-evilnya makhluk bernama Kyuhyun itu, ia masih tetap takut pada _leader_ mereka yang sebaik malaikat itu.

_**Cklek**_

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan wajah kesal. Ia merasa bahwa masih butuh tidur. Pasalnya, tadi malam ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja karena mengalami 'hal' yang menurutnya gila.

"Cepat sekali mandinya?"

"Ck, sudahlah. _Hyung_ pasti sudah menunggu kita," sahutnya cuek.

Sungmin langsung melongo. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang berbicara seperti itu? Hey, di sini sudah jelas bahwa si _maknae_ itulah yang kesiangan—tapi kenapa ia berkata seolah-olah bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali?

_Namja_ imut itu kemudian hanya mendengus pelan. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada televisi. Menunggu Kyuhyun bersiap-siap, setelah itu barulah keduanya menuju kamar Leeteuk.

***"*"*"*"***

"Megah sekaliii!" kata Yesung nyaris berteriak. Sementara itu, teman-temannya hanya menggeleng maklum.

Sebuah bangunan dengan atap yang menjulang tinggi. Kaca yang mengkilap diterpa sinar matahari, serta luasnya yang begitu megah. Menunjukkan bahwa bangunan itu bukanlah sembarang bangunan.

"Sekarang aku tanya, untuk apa kita kesini?" sahut Kyuhyun cuek. Irisnya masih meneliti setiap inci lekukan-lekukan bangunan yang kelewat mewah itu.

Mereka baru saja turun dari mobil yang kurang lebih telah sejam membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Namun kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Mereka mendesah kecewa ketika ternyata sedang banyak perbaikan di sana-sini.

"Yah… bangunan sebagus ini mengapa harus diperbaiki lagi, _sih_?" gerutu Eunhyuk yang masih mulai berjalan mendekati areal yang jelas-jelas terpampang papan bertuliskan _**'No Entire'.**_

"Heh, mau kemana kau?" teriak Siwon dari belakang badan Leeteuk. "Berhati-hati sedikitlah!"

"Hyukkie! Kau itu seenaknya saja!"

Dengan langkah yang cepat Yesung segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah serius menatap para pekerja di atasnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat!" teriak Leeteuk yang masih berjalan dengan santai bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

_**BRAKKK**_

Sebuah besi terhuyung jatuh tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang berjalan sendirian. Dengan wajah yang kaget ia lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, dan mendapati seorang pekerja yang sedang meringis meminta maaf.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan besi-besi itu, Kyu!" bentak Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi anaknya yang nakal.

"_Ne_, cerewet."

_**Huuusssh**_

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. _**Klontang**_—sebuah papan penyangga tergeser sedikit oleh angin tadi. Cairan kental berwarna hitam dengan bau yang pekat tumpah membasahi permukaan besi yang menjadi kerangka bangunan itu.

'_Aneh.'_

"Sepertinya akan dibangun lagi, ya?" seru Donghae dengan pandangan mata menatap sekeliling—di mana peralatan-peralatan berat banyak terdapat di mana-mana.

"Sepertinya begitu," timpal Siwon seraya duduk di kursi taman yang berada agak jauh dari konstruksi bangunan tempat teman-temannya berada—kecuali Donghae dan Leeteuk tentu saja.

"Padahal kurasa bangunan yang lama pun masih bagus."

"Minnie… jangan bergerak. Diam di sana," perintah Kyuhyun dingin sambil berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, dan menyisakan seribu tanda tanya di benaknya.

'**6 – 12 again'**

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya kemudian ketika jaraknya dengan Yesung sudah dekat.

_**Krak**_

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" gerutu Sungmin seraya menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. _'Masa sih makhluk _evil_ itu ingin merusak liburan lagi?'_

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini…"

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa denganmu?" sahut Eunhyuk dengan tangan dikipas-kipaskan di depan rekannya yang terlihat lebih putih sekarang.

"Yesung AWAS!"

_**KRAK**_

_**TRAANG**_

_**BRAAAK**_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Eh?"

Semuanya mematung seketika. _'Ada apa ini?_' batin mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk yang jaraknya paling dekat, segera menghampiri Yesung yang jatuh tersungkur dengan bibir berdarah—menghindari insiden besi yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ka-kakiku sakit," rintihnya seraya berdiri. Liquid berwarna merah kental dan berbau karat itu tak hanya keluar dari sudut bibirnya, tapi juga dari lengannya yang luka akibat mengenai beberapa buah paku yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali _sih_!" bentak Leeteuk yang sudah berada di sana bersama Siwon dan Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu dekat!"

"_Mi-mian_—uhuk!"

"_Hyung_!" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Yesung. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di tempat rekannya itu, tangan kekar si _evil maknae_ sudah membentang—menghalangi aksesnya menemui Yesung.

"Di sini saja."

"Ta-tapi—"

"—_HYUNG_ CEPAT LARI!" teriak Kyuhyun sangat keras.

Menyadari bahwa bahaya akan datang, serentak mereka pun berlari menjauhi tempat Yesung terjatuh.

"Ayo _hyung_, bangun!" kata Siwon panik seraya membantu Yesung untuk bangun. "Cepat!"

"CEPAT!"

_**KRAK**_

Dengan bantuan Siwon, Yesung pun akhirnya bisa berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Setelahnya, sebuah mesin dengan kecepatan tinggi yang hilang kendali melintas di hadapan mereka. Menyisakan desahan napas yang memburu. Hampir saja.

'**D-24'**

"Heh, hampir saja!" desah Kyuhyun dengan napas yang masih memburu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa ketegangan yang sarat.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" bentak Donghae ketika melihat Yesung tergopoh-gopoh menuju kursi yang letaknya lumayan jauh.

"Apa kau ti—"

"—apa?" ketus Yesung. Ia sudah lelah dibuat 'nyaris' sampai dua kali selama kurang dari satu jam.

"Ck!"

_**NGOOONG**_

_**TRAAANG**_

_**SYUUUT**_

_**BRAKKK**_

Napas-napas tertahan. Detak jantung mereka berpacu melebihi batas dengan wajah sangat pucat. Keringat dingin bercampur liquid anyir mengalir dengan deras.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Seperti ditampar, mereka pun tersadar dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik. Semuanya. Telah. Berubah.

"Mu-mustahil…"

Seseorang yang 'nyaris' tadi kini bukan sekedar nyaris. Tapi telah telak ia kehilangan senyumnya. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi cairan kental berbau karat.

Beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mesin yang melaju kencang tadi menghantam sebuah potongan besi yang membuatnya terlempar. Melayang membawa tubuh Yesung sampai menghantam besi di belakangnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bambu runcing yang menyangganya pun turut menusuk tubuh Yesung yang terpental.

"_Hyung_…"

_**KRAAAK**_

_**BRAAAK**_

Sepertinya kematian masih belum puas dengan karyanya.

Akibat hantaman keras yang diberikan Yesung, sebuah besi terjatuh lalu menimpanya—dan menghancurkannya tampa ampun, sehingga kepalanya hancur menjadi serpihan. Organ dalamnya berhamburan tak tentu arah.

Bukan karena benturan saja sebenarnya. Cairan oli yang tumpah pun turut memperlancar jalannya besi tadi untuk jatuh dan menimpa tubuh putih porselen di bawahnya.

Mereka sudah terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk berteriak. Napas mereka sangat berat, sehingga mereka hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan proses kematian rekannya yang tercinta.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka mengalami tragedi yang aneh ini. Dan sekali lagi. Rekan mereka meregang nyawanya dengan cara yang begitu tragis.

'_Siapa lagi?'_ batin Kyuhyun pasrah. Matanya menatap ngeri seorang Yesung yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kejadian itu mengatakan<strong>

**Bahwa kematian bisa datang kapan saja**

**Pada siapa saja**

**Dan di mana saja**

**Tanpa kau tahu prosesnya**

**Karena hanya dalam hitungan detik**

**Semuanya lenyap, tak bersisa**

**Dan kau juga tidak sempat menghitung seberapa banyak dosamu**

**Karena kematian**

**Begitu kejam merenggut nyawamu**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**# To Be Continued #**

.

_**A**__uthor's __**A**__rea!_

Halohaihaloooo~ ketemu lagi sama saya~ #bighug

MAAF MAAF MAAF banget telat _update_, eung kayaknya udah dua bulan saya telantarkan fic ini ya? :3

Ini juga sudah dikebut pasca UN. Tapiii~ karena terhalang oleh berbagai macam test masuk ke SMA, jadilah terbengkalai lagi~ #gigitbesi

Semoga saja nanti hasilnya memuaskan. Semoga saya lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, juga nanti bakal diterima di SMA yang saya favoritkan dari duluuu~ doakan saya _chinguuu_~

Ehm, malah OOT -_-

Oke, _special thanks for my sister_, **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**, yang seperti biasa dialah yang membantu saya 'mendalami' karakter si Yesung itu~ _special thanks_ juga buat **Nakazawa Ayumu **yang udah ngingetin aku di kotak review XD _gomawo chingu_~

Kalo gitu, gimana cerita di chapter ini? Gimana _thriller_-nya? Belom kerasa ya? –' nanti chapter depan masih banyak kejutan yang bikin heboh mereka :D #diinjek

**K**yu**M**in hints-nya dikit ya? Apa engga? Ada yang tau apa aja hintsnya? XD

Dan, hehe aku juga nyisipin karakter **B2ST**. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, saya habis bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin polisinya :p semoga engga pada keberatan, ya!

Oke, sekian. Untuk chapter depan diusahakan apdet dengan cepat dan dengan cerita yang lebih baik lagi. _So_, kritik dan sarannya ditunggguuuuuu~ XDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>__eview's __**A**__rea!_

# **chi2** : annyeong haseo :D salam kenal juga^^ Hehe… makasih udah mau mampir di fic aneh ini. hihi… apanya yang bagus coba XP Mati semua ga? Ah, nanti dilihat saja yaa :D surprise deh ceritanyaaa! Gomawo ya sekali lagi udah mau RnR!

# **Wonkyurity** : hehe… maap ya lama ngupdatenya~ makasih udah suka sama ceritanya. Tapi ini masih belum bagus-bagus amat ko xP gomawo udah review :D

# **naichull17** : annyeong :D salam kenal juga! Eum, panggil Ai aja ya XD ini bukan ff pertama ko ._. tapi pertama di akun ini dan di fandom ini~ #dor ada yang kurang ngerti? Apakah itu? Sebutin aja! Biar bisa saya perbaiki lagiii~ makasih juga buat sarannya (: apa di chappie ini Siwonnya masih—ehm? Hihi… amin! Semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, ya! hwaiting^^ gomawo udah review, dan mianhae updatenya lama~

# **MegaKyu** : maap lama updateeee~ ah, mati engga ya? yayaya? #dor makanya, ikutin terus ya jalan ceritanyaa~ #ditampol gomawo udah review^^

# **kyuminnie05** : maap ya lama. Hehe… makasih doanyaa :D gomawo udah review^^

# **cholee kyumin** : eum, udah kejawab kan di chappie ini? :D gomawo udah review~

# **coklat** : iya ini multichapter :D halloo gimana keadaan suamimu? Selamat ga diaa~? #plak gomawo udah review ;)

# **Lee DeMin** : maap lamaa~ xD hem, menurut kamu sesuai giliran ga? :D terus, kamu tau ga kalo rangkaian kematian yang aslinya gimanaa? #plakplakplak aduh, gimana ya? dibikin tewas engga ya? makanya, simak terus ceritanya! /eaaa daan, makasih doanyaa!

.

# **WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK** : halo chingu^^ senengnya bisa ketemu sama anda di kotak review saya (: makasih banget udah cape-cape mau ngasih feedback di fic saya yang jelas-jelas anda engga suka, 'kan? Nah, setau saya loh ya, setelah hampir dua tahun di FFn, semua fic itu pake warning 'kan? Nah, saya tanya. Anda lihat warning dari saya engga? Tuh, gede banget lho :D di bold sama italic lagi~ hihi… saya sih engga masalah ya mau couple apa juga. Terus, gimana chapter ini? Anda masih muak kah? Oke, gapapa (: sekali lagi, makasih ya. Dtolong jangan maki-maki KyuMin lagi ya. Kan, kita udah damai! Sip?^^

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for :<strong>

_chi2, Wonkyurity, __**Rima KyuMin Elf**__, naichull17, MegaKyu, kyuminnie05, __**Nakazawa Ayumu**__, __**Park Nara Quinnevil**__, WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK, __**Park Min Rin**__, __**Cho Hyun93**__, cholee kyumin, coklat, ethereal jasmine, Lee DeMin, and anon._

.

Yang kemarin **log in**, silakan check **PM**!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Gomawo udah mampir!_

.

.

.

**A.K.M**

_Karawang, 120521_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give me feedback please? XD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_Maaf atas keterlambatan. Sebenarnya udah mau update beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena ada suatu kesalahan, jadi beginilah. hehe XD


End file.
